


Ending The Night: Phantoms And Friends

by MistressMycroft



Series: DragonLock [6]
Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL TAGS FROM PRREVIOUS PARTS STILL STAND, Feels, Implied/Referenced Violence, Multi, Smut, Snow being evil/menicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next instalment of Ending the night: Mycroft, Greg, John, Sherlock, and the teens go into hiding. New alliances are made and old faces emerge from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The plot has deepened, there is no going back.

{Lord Moran’s Manor-The Study}

 

Classical music flowed softly through the room into which Cutler entered hesitantly.

“Is there some reason for your lurking about in the shadows?” Snow asked from his chair next to the fireplace.   
“It’s Holmes, Sir. The government thinks he’s the one who murdered the PM. MI-6 is on their way to his office to apprehend him.” He explained, shifting form foot to foot nervously.   
“That suits my plans, for now.” Snow scoffed.   
“I have also confirmed with Mr. Westwood and his pet; your men were successful in their infiltration of MI-6 and have received their orders. They are attempting to acquire the Princess and her little fox friend as we speak.”

“Let us hope that Lord Moran does not fail again.” Cutler continued to linger. “Was there something else?”  
“No.” He replied quietly.  
“Then be gone with you.” Snow waved a hand in dismissal. The young vampire scurried from the room.   
“Idiot, Isn’t he?” Moriarty asked from the chair opposite his master.   
“Indeed. It is difficult to find good help anymore.” Snow sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

They passed by row after row of cookie cutter houses, until they were deep into suburbia. This was the last place that anyone would look for a man like Mycroft. The driver pulled into the driveway of the last house on the block. When the garage door was closed securely behind them the driver turned off the engine. The two front doors of the SUV opened; the driver and Anthea moved to the back of the vehicle and opened the doors. 

“The safe house.” The driver announced with a beaming smile.   
“Irene Adler? But you’re dead?” John asked shocked.  
“Hello, John.” She purred.  
“Sherlock, what is going on?” Mycroft asked, stepping out of the back seat. 

“I saved her from a beheading.” Sherlock explained.  
“I can see that.” He said slighted.  
“Don’t fight, boys. We have more important things to be worrying about.” Irene turned and walked to the doors that lead inside the house. Anthea opened the door and turned on the lights. Everyone quietly followed. Immediately inside the door was the kitchen and dining room. The house was small in comparison to Mycroft’s flat; extremely small. Greg helped Mycroft, who looked as though he was about to faint, to sit at the dining room table. 

****************************

Later that evening, close to midnight, Greg and Mycroft sat at the kitchen table, the younger man trying to comfort his lover. 

“I don’t understand why she would stay behind?” Greg shook his head in disbelief.  
“I think I may know why.” Salina said quietly.  
“Why are you not in bed?” Mycroft asked, his voice heavy with concern.   
“I’m not a child! I’m blind, not stupid. So, stop treating me like I am!” Salina hissed.  
Mycroft looked at Greg before lowering his head in defeat. Greg walked over to where the teen was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Salina. I know how this must be upsetting you.” Greg offered softly.   
“No you don’t!” she pushed his hand away, “She has…..and he’s going to kill her.” Salina hissed. She managed to sense her way to the kitchen table and take the empty seat next to her father. She placed a small envelope before him.   
“What is this?” He asked quizzically, as he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Snow’s seal, and it was broken.

“It’s the reason that she stayed behind.” Salina replied. Greg sat across from them. Mycroft slid the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. A frown appeared on his face as he read the letter. Greg looked back and forth between father and daughter, to see if he could deduce the content of the letter. 

“When did this arrive?” Mycroft asked, handing Greg the letter.   
“I don’t know. I found it in my coat pocket when we arrived.” Salina replied.   
“My god! She’s gone to confront Snow, hasn’t she?” Greg gasped, looking up from the letter. 

“That is my thinking.” Mycroft assumed the thinking pose.   
“He will kill her.” Salina stated bluntly.   
“Contrary to what you lot might think, Stephanie is not stupid. She would not confront Snow without a plan.” Sherlock had appeared in the kitchen from the dark of the living room. 

“I agree.” The elder Holmes sighed.   
“Shall I make some tea and coffee, since I have a feeling that you two are going to start talking strategy?” Greg stood from the table.   
“Please. Darjeeling preferably.” Mycroft grasped the man’s hand and squeezed. It was a silent gesture that spoke volumes.

“Anything for you, sweetheart?”   
“Just tea for me, thanks.” The younger Holmes replied. Greg shook his head.  
“I was talking to Salina, Sherlock.” Greg chuckled. At least the man had been polite when he answered. The younger Holmes sat next to Salina’s left and across from his brother at the small table. Greg released Mycroft’s hand and entered the kitchen.   
“Tea is fine, thank you.” Salina replied. Greg felt a small sense of relief at her words; her anger having ebbed away for the moment. 

“I assume you have a plan for Stephanie’s rescue.” Sherlock mused, reaching for the letter.   
“It seems that you have forgotten that we are on the run. I do not have access to the resources I once did; I cannot make an army appear out of thin air, Sherlock.” Mycroft huffed.  
“What good is being the British Government, then?” Sherlock sneered.  
“Trust you to make jokes at a time like this.” Salina chided. 

“Christmas.” A yawn came from the living room.   
“John, what are you on about?” Sherlock asked.  
“The envelopes, she got it at Christmas. I remember, because she ran her hands over the seal and she insisted it was nothing.” John replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter....see end notes....

{Moran Manor}

“Why would she want to be taken?” Moran asked.  
“She cares for the princess, and vice versa. That sentiment shall be the key to bringing her royal highness to us.” Moriarty sneered at Cutler as they walked into the study. Snow was sitting in a chair near the fireplace. He made no move to acknowledge the presence of the two men as they entered the room. He held a glass of fresh blood in his hand; the red liquid glinted in the firelight as he spoke.

“It is advantageous to user her against the princess.” Snow agreed.  
“The fox girl is upstairs, Sir.” Cutler announced from the doorway.  
“Good.” Snow replied, waving a hand at him in dismissal. Cutler backed out of the room hastily.   
“She won’t turn against them.” Moriarty said.   
“I don’t need her to. She is simply our bait, to capture the Princess once more. Once Salina has given me her powers, the two of you may dispose of both girls however you like.” Snow replied, setting his glass down, and stood. “Until the Princess decides to grace us with her presence, I want the little fox to go unharmed.” Snow looked pointedly at Moriarty, as he straightening his suit.  
“Understood, Master.”  
“Excellent…” Snow walked towards the door.

“Sir. How long should we wait for her to come to us?” Moran asked.   
“I imagine it shan’t be too long before she is able to sneak away from the rest of them. I would say that will only take a few days at the most.” Snow replied, nonchalantly, as he grasped the door handle.   
“What happens if she doesn’t come to you?” Moran asked as the elder vampire opened the door.   
“Then we shall send them all a message; starting with the cold dismembered body of her little fox friend.” Snow sneered, walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next chapter early (so you get 2 chapters this week)...the only thing I ask in return is a little feedback: constructive criticism, what you think needs improvement, any confusion, or just how/who/what you like about the story.   
> Thank you~MistressMycroft.


	4. Chapter 4

{The Safe House}

 

The next morning, Anthea returned to the office to turn herself over to SIS and the government for questioning, while Irene went to check on the Holmes Parents. Mary also left, in order to get in touch with some of her old contacts. 

As the days passed Greg made an effort of not watching the news, whilst trying to keep himself otherwise occupied. The two Holmes brothers were becoming increasingly agitated, pacing the floors like caged animals. Salina and the boys spent most of their time upstairs in their room. They too were trying to keep busy, though after a few days of playing video games, they found their resolve diminishing. 

Greg was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed, listening to some sports commentator drone on and on. 

“I have to tell you, Greg, I don’t think I’ve ever been this irritated with Sherlock. All that pacing and muttering is driving me up the walls.” John sighed, sinking down into the adjacent chair.  
“I can’t stand this anymore.” Greg replied, hoisting himself up into a sitting position. He picked up the remote off the coffee table and handed it to John. “Watch what you want.” Greg left the living room. 

He walked through the house looking for the two brothers, only to find them in the garage smoking.  
“Mycroft, we need to talk.” Greg said entering the garage. Sherlock looked between the two older men before stamping out his cigarette in the ashtray they had brought with them.  
“I think I’ll go find John.” He replied, walking into the house closing the door behind him. Greg blocked the door with a chair, so they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

“There is no need to lock the door, Gregory.” Mycroft put out his cigarette as well, setting aside the ashtray.  
“I’d rather not have anyone walking in on this particular conversation.” Greg replied, moving closer to the man.  
“Oh? And why is…Oh!” Mycroft gasped as Greg dropped to his knees.  
“I need a distraction. Care to humor me?” He asked looking up into bright blue eyes.  
“Well…couldn’t we go upstairs?” Mycroft asked.  
“The kids are in their room, don’t want them hearing, do you?” Greg smirked.  
“I suppose not; but what about….”  
“Shed in the backyard.” Greg smirked.  
“How do you…”  
“Found them out there yesterday, when going to check the security cameras.” Greg cut him off. 

“Very well then…um…proceed.” Mycroft blushed.  
“Ever the gentleman.” Greg chuckled as he worked on the taller man’s zip, concentrating on the task at hand. When Greg had pulled out his lover’s cock, he was slightly disappointed to find it barely half-hard. He looked back up at his lover.  
“We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable.”  
“Do not take my flaccid state as a sign of disinterest; I was not expecting…this type of conversation. “  
“Alright…I suppose I should tell you just what type of conversation I plan on having with you.” Greg paused, leaning in to lick the head of Mycroft’s cock as he pumped the shaft with his hands. As the member began to swell and harden he pulled back, earning a surprised gasp from the man above him.  
“I’m going to suck you until you’re on the verge of coming. Then I’m going to strip you out of that suit, and fuck you into the cement floor.” Greg continued, taking Mycroft into his mouth again.  
“Oh, Gregory.” The taller man gasped, causing Greg to smile around his shaft. Mycroft placed one hand on top of his lover’s head, not guiding or moving, simply resting. That was all the encouragement Greg needed to work his tongue and mouth faster over the man’s cock. 

“Oh…I…Gregory…Please...” When Mycroft began speaking in broken sentences, Greg knew he was getting close to the edge. Mycroft let out a desperate whine, when Greg pulled away.  
“Not yet, love.” Greg replied, getting to his feet. He immediately fastened their lips together, both men letting out a groan of delight. 

They began working to remove each other’s clothing. Mycroft toed off his shoes and let his trousers drop to the floor. Greg did the same, before tearing his shirt over his head. Greg idly stroked his iron hard cock as he watched Mycroft remove the remainder of his clothing. Once both men were completely bare, Greg pulled Mycroft to him, pumping a hand over both their cocks. He leaned in to whisper into his lover’s ear, “You still carry lube in your trouser pocket?” Mycroft nodded. “Then get it.” Greg hissed, before relinquishing his hold on the man. 

He let out an obscene groan as his lover bent to retrieve the packet of lube. Mycroft extended his arm behind him, to hand his lover the packet. He then knelt onto all fours on the floor. Greg got on his knees behind the man. He ripped open the packet and spread some of its contents onto his fingers. 

“Ready, love?” Greg asked, stroking one hand over the man’s side.  
“Yes.” Came Mycroft’s breathy reply. Greg began to insert one finger, stretching the internal muscles. The digit withdrew and returned with another, drawing a shuddering gasp from his lover. Greg thrust the two digits in and out slowly, pausing briefly to graze the man’s prostate.  
“Fuck…Gregory!” Mycroft moaned. The digits stilled. His lover must really be gagging for it, if he was gone enough to begin cursing, Greg thought. Greg looked around to Mycroft’s cock, which was leaking copiously onto the floor beneath them. 

“Oh, My. You’re so beautiful.” Greg murmured.  
“Then fuck me into the floor already.” Mycroft hissed in reply. Greg’s cock gave a powerful twitch at the man’s words. He removed his fingers completely.  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked, grabbing for the lube again.  
“I swear if you don’t take me now, I will strap a cock ring on you, ride you for my own pleasure, and not allow you to come until I’ve been properly sated.” Mycroft hissed. 

“Oh, God.” Greg’s cock gave a spurt of pre-ejaculate. He took the lube, and using his hand, slicked up his aching member. He was about to speak when Mycroft cut him off again.  
“Just fuck me…please.” It sounded so pained and desperate that Greg hesitated. As he looked at the man spread out before him, Greg noticed the slight tremor of the man’s body. It wasn’t the normal tremor of extreme arousal that Greg had been expecting. When he touched the man’s side, he flinched. 

“My?” Greg asked with concern.  
“Please…” Came the choked reply. Greg gently positioned his lover on to his side, before then moving him to his back. Mycroft’s eyes were screwed shut and Greg could see trails of wetness gliding over his cheeks.  
“Oh, My. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Greg moved a hand up to Mycroft’s cheek.  
“No.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Then what is it?” Greg asked.

“A release of emotional stress.” Mycroft opened his eyes as his silver haired lover wiped away the tears. The desire was still present in those amazing blue eyes; but Greg saw something else as well. “Make love to me.” Greg thought his heart might leap out of his chest and do a jig.  
“Yes. Oh God, yes.” Greg leaned in and captured his lover’s lips. Mycroft wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, and locked his ankles around his back. Greg reached between them and slowly guided himself inside his lover. Both men let out a moan of ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments welcome. If you do not feel comfortable leaving them here, you can post them anonymously on my tumblr. http://misstressmycroft.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you~MistressMycroft


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is now Snow's prisoner, while Salina has been snared by his trap.

{Moran Manor}

Snow entered one of the upstairs bedrooms in which Stephanie was being kept. She looked up as he closed the door behind him, her eyes going wide in surprise. She screamed through the gag. 

“Good evening, little fox.” He greeted her with a wicked smile. As he came closer, she struggled against her bonds; his smile grew more sinister with each step. “I’m going to remove the gag now. Promise to behave?” He asked. She nodded hesitantly. “Good.” He reached behind her head and untied the fabric of the gag, before stepping back. He pulled a chair from the corner, positioned it across from her, and took a seat. 

“You’re Mr. Snow.” It was more of a statement than a question.   
“Indeed.” He answered.  
“She will never come to you willingly.” Stephanie hissed.   
“You underestimate the value she places upon your friendship.” Snow replied with a sneer. “One would go as far as to say that she would sacrifice herself, if that meant that I would let you go.”

“We both know that you would never let either of us go…alive.” Stephanie spat.   
“Smart girl.” Snow replied, his voice held a tone of surprise.   
“Master?” A timid voice interrupted.   
“What?” Snow asked, quietly, as he slowly turned away from his prisoner.   
“She’s….Here.” Cutler replied. 

“You will have to be more specific, idiot.” Snow hissed.  
“The Princess…she wants…to talk.” He stuttered.   
“No!” Stephanie yelled.  
“Quiet, girl!” Snow retorted. He stood and made his way towards the door, before turning to Cutler. “Gag the fox and bring her out in a few minutes.”

“You can kill me, but…” Cutler stopped her speaking by placing the gag back in her mouth.   
“Your family will hunt me down and kill me. Yes, I know. I’ve heard that particular threat many times before.” Snow replied, never looking back as he opened the door and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...and please, if I haven't ripped your heart out too badly, comment. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Thank you~MistressMycroft


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg find out Salina has left the safe-house. Mary arrives with some old faces.

“Da! Da!” Marcus yelled from the other side of the garage door. Greg and Mycroft scrambled to put their clothes on.  
“What is it?” Greg asked, pulling on his pants.   
“It’s Salina. She’s gone!” He answered in a panicked tone.  
“What!?” Mycroft exclaimed. 

“She said she was going to take a nap, while Stephan and I watched a movie. I’m sorry, M. We should have kept a closer eye on her.” Marcus apologized. As soon as the two of them were dressed, Mycroft and Greg entered the house.   
“Neither of you are to blame. This is my fault.” Mycroft sighed.

“She waited until no one was paying attention to sneak out. She never had any intentions of waiting for us to come up with a plan for Stephanie’s rescue. She was always going to go to Snow.” Sherlock interrupted. Mycroft’s legs threatened to give out; Greg caught him in time and helped him to one of the chairs at the dining room table. 

“Sherlock!” John called from the direction of the front door. The younger Holmes rushed from the room. When Sherlock arrived at the other man’s side, he found that Mary had retuned, but not alone; with her were two men. One was tall and muscular with shockingly bright blonde hair. The second man wasn’t much shorter than the first, only he was thinner and dark haired. They nodded at the younger Holmes.   
“I heard rumors of two men looking for the Princess in Berlin a few months back…” Mary started, before Sherlock lunged at the two men.

“How could you!” He yelled, his hands going for the blonde man’s throat.   
“Sherlock!” John exclaimed, trying to pull the detective away.   
“Stop!” Mycroft stood in the doorway of the dining room, leaning on Greg for support. Sherlock stilled and looked over his shoulder at his elder brother, “Let him go, Sherlock.”  
“Why?” The younger Holmes asked. Mycroft inclined his head towards Mary.

“As I was saying, these two were escorting the Princess back to London before they were ambushed. They have been imprisoned ever since.” Mary explained.   
“After Don Giovanni was assassinated, we immediately made plans to return the Princess to London where we knew she would be safe; but we were betrayed.” The tall blonde choked. Sherlock let go of him and took a step back.  
“Betrayed by whom?” Sherlock asked.


	7. Chapter 7

{Moran Manor} 

“Snow!” Salina yelled.  
“Yes, Princess.” He answered, walking down the stairs into the main entrance way.  
“I’m here. Now let Stephanie go!”  
“Oh, Salina. You know better than that.” Snow shook his head in disappointment. Suddenly two burly werewolves grabbed ahold of her. Snow chuckled as he descended the last few steps of the stairway. 

“Look at you. So weak…I’m almost saddened in how easily you’ve given in.” He stepped closer, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. “Am I to gather that you still have no memory of yourself before the night you were found?” Snow asked gleefully. Salina refused to meet his gaze. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He sneered.

“You may interpret that however you like.” Salina shot back.   
“Ah. So you didn’t lose your fire after all.” Snow inclined his head towards the two large wooden double doors on his right. The wolves holding Salina began to move in that direction.   
“Where are you taking me? Where is Stephanie?” 

“She will be joining us shortly.” Snow replied smoothly as he followed. The doors opened to reveal Lord Moran’s study. There were candles strewn about the room, flames flickering wildly, and an overly-large fireplace also blazing with life. Salina was tied to a chair facing the grand stone hearth. 

“You can do what you want Snow, but I’ll never be your puppet.” She hissed.   
“I don’t intend on keeping you alive that long, Princess.” Salina felt a stab of fear go through her at his tone. “You’re beginning to understand now, are you not?” Snow moved to stand in front of the fireside, causing shadows to dance around him. 

“I will never give you my power; and if I die… so does the Methuselah lineage and your plans of destroying the world with it.” She spat.  
“You will give me your power, Princess, and you will do so willingly…” the doors to the entry way opened again and Stephanie was dragged into the room by Moriarty and Sebastian. “Or I will slit her pretty little throat.” Stephanie’s eye went wide and she struggled against the two men holding her.

“Even if I wanted to…” She struggled against her bonds. “I don’t know how to will my powers to someone else.” She replied hastily, as Stephanie was thrust into Snow’s arms. He wrapped one arm around her neck, a blade glinting sharply against the shadow of the room. With a nod of his head, Snow motioned to someone behind Salina to come closer.   
“You need not worry about that.” She recognized the voice.

“Marius.” Salina seethed, trying to turn in the chair to look at the man.   
“Indubitably.” He replied, walking into her view, a smirk of satisfaction on his face.   
“You traitor!” She shrieked at the Moroi who had been her childhood tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, I had a family emergency over the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 6 of the series. Just because I was late in posting chapter 7 and these two chapters are rather short.

{Safe House}

“Betrayed by whom?” Sherlock asked again.  
The two men exchanged a glance before the tall blond looked back at Sherlock, sorrowfully. “By the one man that we all trusted…”  
“Do not make me ask a third time!” Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth.  
“…Marius.” The tall blonde replied rubbing his neck.  
“Who the bloody hell….” Greg began.

“Issac and Lucas are Don Giovanni’s men. They were given the task of guarding Salina, per my request.” Mycroft interjected.  
“We failed you, sir.” The dark haired man known as Issac replied.  
“You were betrayed by an elder of The Council?” Sherlock asked skeptically.  
“We were making our way out of the castle catacombs when we saw him order a group of Stregoi to kill the other Council members. He must have caught a glimpse of us leaving the castle, because it wasn’t much time later that they managed to follow our trail to Berlin. They managed to get the jump on us, and the next thing I knew we were in lock up.” Lucas explained. 

“Marius… had The Council assassinated?” Mycroft asked, pulling away from the wall and out of Greg’s arms.  
“Yes, sir. There was little time to inform anyone of the King’s death and even less to get the Princess to safety. I apologize for not notifying you as soon….” Issac started.  
“No one thought it prudent to let me know that the King was dead and my daughter’s life was endangered?” Mycroft scorned. 

“Her safety was our utmost concern. We had plans to….” Lucas tried to explain.  
“Plans. You had plans. It is pretty damn evident that your plans were exceedingly faulty!” Mycroft scolded, stalking closer. He was almost in the man’s face when Sherlock placed a hand on his brother’s arm.  
“You can’t blame them for Marius’s treachery. No one could have seen this coming.” Sherlock whispered calmly. Mycroft gave Sherlock a pained look. 

“We shouldn’t be arguing about things we can’t change.” John cut in.  
“You are right, John.” Mycroft replied softly. He turned back to face Issac and Lucas. “I need your help getting my girls back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be chapter one of Part 7 of the Series. New warnings and tags will be added.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was really short, which is why I have posted in the same week as chapter 8 of the last part.


End file.
